


Everybody Leaves.

by amorremanet



Category: House M.D.
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Angst, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Run-On Sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-20
Updated: 2009-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorremanet/pseuds/amorremanet





	Everybody Leaves.

After Stacey leaves, Wilson can feel the difference spread to everywhere in Princeton Plainsboro, the waves of change emanating into demeanors and outlooks, into who residents warn the interns to stay away from, into how Cuddy takes her morning coffee; at its epicenter, House is changed so drastically that, when he comes over after work, Wilson finds House's door unlocked and House alone, gin-soaked and getting well into his whiskey, sitting behind the piano and playing haphazardly.

"She's not coming back, House," he says obviously; it doesn't need to be said, or shouldn't, but sometimes with House, you just can't tell.

"People," says House, not looking up from his piano, as though the fact that he's saying this must, essentially, make it true, "do many things based solely on their basic nature; my one, simple truth is that everybody lies, but there's an accompanying coda for it... everybody leaves" — and his voice is so miserable, so unlike the House he knows that Wilson wishes there were some easy way to tell him this axiom of his isn't true and make him believe it; but there isn't a way like that, and, with House, by the most very basic nature of his House-ness, there can't be; Wilson simply needs to be the one who doesn't leave.


End file.
